An act
by The world has finally ended
Summary: Anyways Christopher is a fourteen year old boy who is caught up in a jounrey with a mysetrious person after an attack on Varrock by the dark wizards. Who is this person? Will he see his mother and father ever again? And why did the wizards attack?
1. How it starts

**Awsomeness! I get to write a runescape story! See I'm a dork and I actaully play this so yeah... woot now read and enjoy! MUAHAHA! Sorry I feel evil at the moment.

* * *

**

This is a tale of one that does not begin with once upon a time but rather with...

"Christopher!" yelled a woman, who was broad shouldered short and had rather tan skin with hazel hair.

"Yes mother?" Christopher, a young boy at the age of about fourteen with blond hair that was cut short, unlike many of the other boys who lived in Varrock, the town that wasn't too far away from the farm Christopher lived on, who all had long hiar tied neatly together, and was slightly paler than his mother.

"It's already the afternoon! Do you expect to be able to sleep forever? We got animals to care for and plants to sell! Now get ready and get to work!" Chrisopher's mother yelled as she slammed the door behind her on the way out oh Chrisopher's tiny room.

Christopher just let out a small sigh and got dressed. He "brushed" his hair and put on his pants, vest, shirt, and brown boots. Everything he wore was either brown or gray. But that's what all farmers wore. In runescape you have to work your way up to become mighty in your goal.

There were many wizards, priests, and warriors that were now known all over the world of runescape. Legends were told about them. But not for Chritopher. He was born into a life of farming. Not a life of legends. And for that Chritopher hated his life, but enjoyed it at the same time. He was one to be happy even though he was different. But he liked it.

Christopher walked down the stairs jumping off the last three and walked into the small room that was the kitchen as well as a small place to sit if one had someone over. AS Chrisopher sat down at the table his mother put a plate of eggs, bread and bacon and a glass of milk infront of him. once again it was a small meal because farmers don't exactly earn riches but it was something that was daily. Christopher figured that the small meals and daily planting and tending to animals kept his figure unlike the other farmers who all had beer belly's from drinking at the blue moon in.

"Christopher your father is away again. He left this morning so you have to do the animal work. Then when you're done I need you to go to Varrock to pick up some pots from Mr. Willner." Chrisopher's maother said as she put out the fire. Chrisopher's father was a well known man, not for fighting but for being a man of his word. Chrisopher's father traveld all around runescape to mine for people and sell some produce. And Mr. Willner was a local sweeper on the streets and a good friend of Chrisopher's family. In his spare time Mr. Willner made pots and and pie dishes and vases and sold them, but always gave one or two to Christopher's family for free and they gave him some sort of produce in return.

"Alright. Where did father go this time? And when will he be back?" Chrisopher asked in excitment. Sometimes Christopher's father brought him back something from where he visited.

"If I'm correct some island. I think he might bring you some bananas this time. I remember the first time you had that yellow fruit. Your little eyes perked up and you had a curious grin on your face." said Christopher's mother smiling as she looked back on the moment when Christopher was young.

"And what do you suppose he'll bring you?" Christopher asked already grining.

"A banana." she replied also grinning. It was a joke between them. Sometimes Christopher's father would bring different things for the both of them but most of the time it was the same.

"Well then I guess I'll start then. I'll see you later mom." Chrisopher said as he swallowed the last piece of egg on his plate and stood up.

"Alright, be careful, and love you." said Chritopher's mother.

"Love you too." he replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Chrisopher headed to the chickens where he gave them fresh food and water. Next he headed to the pigs and gave them their food and made sure they were not sick. Finalyl Chrisopher went to the small garden and picked some of the fresh food and placed it in a basket. By now Christopher was ready to go to Varrock so he headed down the road on foot. The only horse that his family owned was the one his father took with him when he went out traveling so it was normal to take trips on foot. As Christopher walked to Varrock he started to hum to himself for no particular reason what so ever. Then the area seemed quaint with birds chirping and a few squirrels scuttering in the woods near the path. Pretty soon Christopher reached Varrock in no time.

Christopher had entered through the northern gate where he saw gaurds and pesants fighting. It was usually like that and usually the gaurds would hand something over if the pesant seemed higher. That's what is was like at almost every entrance. In Chrisopher's opinion the southern entrance was the worst because a group of dark wizards always hung around and would start attacking people who walked by for no reason but to either kill or scare them. That's why you would have to know magic or have strong will power. That's also why Christopher took the Northern entrance instead of the southern one even the the south entrance was much closer to his home.

Christopher had now come infront of the east bank of Varrock where Mr. Willner was sweeping.

"Hello Mr. Willner." Christopher greeted.

"Well hello young Christopher. It's been some time sicne I've last seen you!" Mr. Willner chuckled. He was a big man and bald but always in a good mood.

"I've come to pick up some pots today. AS well as give you some fresh vegatables." Christopher said as they walked into Mr. Willner's house.

"Ah yes your father gave me an order before he left, and of course I have them ready." Mr. Willner spoke as he collected five small pots.

"Thank you and here are some tomatoes that are just ripe." Christopher spoke as they traded iteams.

"And thank you. Well I must get back to work. Sweeping is a boring job but I do it to get paid by the city. By the way could you possibly come back to the city tomorrow in the morning? If it's not too much trouble I would like you to do something for me." Mr. Willner said.

"No trouble at all. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." said Christopher said as he started to walk out the door only to be stoped by Mr. Willner speaking again, "And I think it's best to bring some gold and food, nothing else." said Mr. Willner. Christopher just simply shut the door and hesitated for the moment and went back to the center of the city where the largest fountain in the city was.

"FOR SALE FRESH TOMATOES, CABBAGE, AND ONIONS!" shouted Christopher to people passing by him. Every once in a while Christopher would get someone to buy something, and what ever didn't sell he would sell at the general store.

By now it was late afternoon and Christopher would have to start going home. So Christopher walked to the general store, sold the last of his things, and headed home.

"Mother I'm back!" shouted Christopher as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello son, welcome back." replied his mother as she finished setting the table. There was soup, bread, chicken, and water for the both of the,.

"I've sold everything and have the pots. Mr. Willner asked if I could go see him again tomorrow in the morning. I said yes. If it's too much trouble I won't go and the next time I see him I'll explain that I had work to do here on the farm." Christopher spoke as his mother and him sat down and started to eat.

"No it's perfectly fine if you go early. But then come home as soon as you can. He probably just needs help bringing pots to some one in the city." his mother said taking a sip of water.

"Alright then. I'll be home as soon as possible." he said taking a bite out of his bread.

The two ate in silence then the meal was over. Christopher headed to bed and his mother washed the dishes. Little did Christopher know, that tomorrow something adventurous would happen.

Once agaion Christopher completed his daily routine only early than usual and headed to Varrock with the supplies of wher Mr. Willner request. The question that wondered through his mind was why he needed gold. He could understand the food if he was hungry but why gold? and why was he to only bring that and nothing else?

Christopher knocked on Mr. Willner's door and a minute later appeared Mr. Willner.

"Ah good Christopher you came!" whispered Mr. Willner as he urged for Christopher to come in.

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking what did you want me here for?" Christopher asked as Mr. Willner went into another room and came back out with and envelope.

"Well this is a very important letter to some one in the Varrock Palace and I need you to give it to them. Take your things along with you and deliever the envelope.Do you understand so far?" Mr. Willner asked.Christopher simply nodded yes for his reply.

"Alright then I need you to deliver this to a man who will be standing infront of the Monk of Zamorak's cell. Give it to him and just say it's from me and then come back as quickly as possible. Do not stay for any reason. Understand?" Mr. Willner explained and was replied by a nod of Christopher's.

"Arlight then hurry along now." Mr. Willner said as he pushed Christopher out the door and then shut it without another word.

_'What a strange act. I wonder why Mr. Willner is acting so strange.'_ thought Christopher as he walked into the town squre.

No one was really up yet, maybe one or two people would pass through the town square and an ocassional animal but mostly everyone was asleep or still at home. Christopher walked through the square and on the path to the castle. The castel was fairly large with two stories, three if you counted the towers, and was white with beautiful landscape. Anyone was allowed to enter the castle because there was always gaurds everywhere. Infact a gaurd was watching Christopher as he entered the courtyard of the castle, but the gaurd did not say a word at all. Then in without a word Christopher clibed the stairs and entered the palace. There infront of him was some stairs, a hall and door to his left and to his right. Right behind the stairs was the cell where the Monk of Zamorrock was. No one really knew why the monk was imprisoned in the cell in the castle, but no one would ever talk to him or even study him for long and the monk never spoke back. As Christopher walked to the right of the cell he spotted the man that Mr. Willner had talked about. The man also spotted Christopher and waved him over.

"Boy are you here with the letter from Willner?" asked the man. The man was tall and dressed in black he was also wearing a cloak that hid most of his face, only showing his mouth.

"Yes I am and I have the letter." Christopher informed the man as he held out the letter.

"Looks like Willner came through..." said the man as he took the letter and put it away. Christopher was now ignoring the man and studying the monk of Zamorrak, who was infact asleep. The monk was bald but had a brown mustache and wore an orange priest gown as well as brown boots and a necklace with a red stone in the middle.

"Here boy take this back to Willner. Do not dare lose it. Tell him to give it to the head dark wizard outside of the city. Tell this is his final task and he is free." The man said as he handed over a black pouch that was rather heavy.

"What's in here it's so heavy? and what do you mean by Mr. Willner being free after he hands this to the head of the dark wizards? What's going on?" Christopher asked as he put the pouch in his pack which contained hsi food and gold.

"Boy hush your mouth. Do not ask questions. Questions will only put you into..." the man began but was interrupted as the front door to the castle burst open with smoke filtering in. AS the smoke cleared and Christopher stopped coughing there appeared the dark wizards before him in the doorway. They had just finished off a gaurd and were now heading towards Christopher!

"You kill that boy!" shouted one of the wizards pointing to Christopher. Christopher looked around in panick as he backed away into the wall only to notice that the man who was just a seccond ago standing next to him was now gone. Suddenly a dark wizard attacked christopher with an air attack. not a very strong one though.

"You two free themonk at one the rest of you invade the castle!" yelled the head wizard.

"Christopher was still slowly being attacked but some how he managed to run. He ran through the dining hall, into the kitchen an dout the door running into the back garden.

_'Why are the dark wizards attacking the palace_?' was the question that raced trhough Christopher's mind as he saw gaurds run into the castle and he heard one say, "They're trying to kill the king and their taking the monk! Defend!"

Christopher by now was back at the front of the castle, as he ran back to the town square he saw three wizards running away from the castle with the monk as the rest of the wizards fought the gaurds off. Christopher had now reached the town square where he saw even more dark wizards attacking peole and burning houses. _'What is going on? Since when have there been so many dark wizards?'_ Christopher thought as he ran to the east entrance of Varrock. On his way to the entrance he spotted Mr. Willner being cornered by a wizard. Quickly Christopher used the best source of wepon he could find and knocked the wizard out with a swing. Mr. Willner sighed in relief but his eyes grew wide as he spotted Christopher.

"Mr. Willner what is going on? Who was the man I met? Why are the wizard's attacking Varrock?!" Christopher demanded as he backed Mr. Willner into the street not realizing it.

"Look Christopher I've..." but Mr. Willner never finished his sentence. He died. A dark wizard had just killed him with one shot and was now grinning as he laughed evily and walked torwads Christopher. Christopher thought it would be the end of him but by luck he was once agian saved. Someone just stabbed the wizard through his heart from the back and in an instance the dark wizard was dead.Chrsitopher tried to thank the someone who had just saved his life but it was too late. In an instance they were gone... probably to kill more of the dark Wizards.

Christopher wasted no time escaping and running home. Chrsitopher ran as fast as he had never ran before, though he did trip once or twice on his way home, the point to which he was running to, cause it's really stupid to just run and have no idea where you're going or why your running. Anyways Christopher reached his home once again in record time. He Burst inside the house to see his mother throwing things in a sack.

"Mother!" Chrsitopher shouted as he ran over to her and embraced her in a hug as she did the same.

"Oh Christopher thank God you're alive! I've been so worried. Once I saws Varrock going up in flames and people running towards the wilderness I was so afraid and worried sick that you might have been dead." cried his mother as she hugged him tighter.

"I am thankful that you are alive too. But we have no time to waste. It's mad in Varrock and we live too close for comfort. We must run now!" Christopher said as he tied up the sack and grabbed his mother's hand.

"But Christopher I haven't finished packing!" yelled his mother as they ran.

"There's no time to waste. It is either run or die." yelled Christopher as a dark wizard suddenly approached them both. Christopher once again saw an evil grin and laugh, but now Christopher was not as scared as he was before.

"Mother run! Run to Falador and hurry! I'll be fine just get out of here!" yelled Christopher as he pushed his mother in the directions of Falador and ran to the dark wizard head on.

"Christopher no!" shouted his mother but it was to late, Christopher had already started to hit the wizard with a stick on the head as some man took Christopher's mother away with him. The dark wizard kept trying to attack Christopher but eventually died from the amount of pressure and hits to the head that Christopher inflicted on him. But as well as killing a wizard with a stick it exhausted Christopher and he passed out...

* * *

**Okay how is my story so far? I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself. Please review! It took me a weekish to write this. So review and I hoped you like it! I'll try to put up chapter two later. BYES!**


	2. The fun of adventure

**Here's chapter two. Takes me a while to write because I get bored of writing very easily. Pardon spelling and grammer I'm writing this on notepad becuase my computer is stupid and it won't let me upload anything from word 2007. So therefore I have a retarded computer/ interent. Anyways here's chapter tow. I actaully like writing long chapters... fun for me torutre to you... but these really aren't THAT long... whatever to the story!

* * *

**

It must have been late morning when Christopher woke up because it was no longer dark and the sun was up and there was still some mildew on the grass in which Christopher currently layed on. As Christopher sat up his arms hurt and he had a small blister in his hand from the wood. He slowly became aware of his surrondings; a feild of grass with the occasional tree, his house not to far away, a dead dark wizard only a foot away, a stick in his hand, flowers, and a smoking Varrock in the distance. At the sight of Varrock Christopher suddenly remembered what had happend the day before...

FLASH BACK TIME WOOT!!! WELL NOT REALLY...

Christopher remembered that yesterday morning he had come to do a favor for Mr Willner... it was dark so it was early. Mr. Willner was acting weird too. Then he went to the castle for Mr. Willner's favor where he met the creepy man. Next the dark wizards attacked and took the monk. After that Christopher escaped only to witness Mr. Willner's death and to be saved by some mysterious person. Then he ran home and he and his mother ran until another dark wizard came, that's when Christopher told his mother to run and he stayed to kill the Wizard with a stick... some how he killed the wizard with a stick.

Now Christopher was here not far away from the house where his mother was last packing a sack... A sack! The memory brought back the small pouch that the strange man in the castle had given him! He still had it. Along with his food and gold.

Christopher took out the pouch and opened it... revealing a small dark red almost black ruby gem stone, light blue saphire gem stone, and a dark green emrald gem stone. Along in the pouch was another one which was blue and velvety. Christophered opened this one as well only to find it stuffed with gold, and lots of it. That was of course why the pouch must have been so heavy. Christopher simply but the containments back in the pouch and in his own pack. Now all Chrsitopher had to do was figure out what to do next.

Obviously Christopher had to find his mother which he told to go to Falador, next he would have to contact his father, and finally maybe he would find out why the dark wizards took the monk.

With that in mind Christopher stood up and started to walk but stopped and turned around to face the dead wizard. _Maybe the wizard has something useful on him that I could use later,_ thought Christopher, so he searched the monk to find some earth, mind, wind, and water runes. Runes where what wizards used to cast spells, every time a spell was cast the runes you used to cast the spell, would disappear. Luckily this particular wizard had alot of the runes. Plenty of them actaully. _Of course he would have so many runes, he would need them for the attack_, thought Christopher as he stuck the runes into his pack.

Christopher once again stood up and realized that he was also facing his home. It looked like some of the wizards or someone in hiding broke in... the animals where dead and the most of the crops destroyed, from what Christopher could see.

_Might as well get a few more supplies while I'm here,_ he thought. So Christopher headed home and found that most of the furniture was turned over, coals from the fire place shatered, a few iteams broken, and the windows cracked. As Christopher searched around he collected iteams his father brought back on his journeys and gathered some more food and supplies as well. Pretty soon Christopher was set and on his way to Falador.

Christopher found the best and quickest way to Falador was to go to Varrock and out the west gate, head through the Barbarian Village and keep heading west until he went a few yards away from the mines and south into the north entrance of Falador, where hopefully his mother would be.

So now Christopher's trip began. He headed back into Varrock where he found mmany of the buildings ruined and little people still in the city. When Christopher reached the town square, where the fountian was, he saw that the four-way bridge that was once there was now broken and the fountian over flowing because of the debri.

_Horrible! Simply horrible! A great city ruined by a bunch of low lives._ was the only thought that came to Christopher's mind. Christopher continued to walk and reached the western gate of Varrock where he saw Juliet's, the prettiest and wealthiest, girl in town's home completely destroyed and Juliet crying with her father. Christopher quickly ran over to the two.

"Excuse me Ms. Juliet but did the dark wizards do this too?" asked Christopher softly trying not to upset her more. It didn't work.

"Of course they did! They ruined anything close to Varrock city! And maybe anything to the north east to. Since that's where they were heading! They completely ruined our home, the city, everything!" shouted Juliet's father.

"Of course Sir, sorry for bothering you Sir." Christopher quickly said and did a short bow.

"It's not your fault young one, so please excuse my father and hurry home to your mother." said Juliet as she dried her tears.

"That's we're I'm headed, well not to my home but my mother. We were running to Falador when a dark wizard aprroached us. I told her to run as I fought the wizard. I killed him... and then fell unconsious. So now as you can see I have to travel to Falador and search for her." explained Christopher.

"Than I'm asuming your home was deystroyed as well? I'm sorry about that and that you and your mother were seperated. But what about your father? Surely he is around like mine is." Juliet asked.

"Well my father is lucky, he travels so right now he is on an island for work. Safe." Christopher informed Juliet.

"Well bless his luck. Well I don't think I should keep you any longer since you are in search of your mother. Best of luck to you." Juliet said with what was suppose to be a comforting smile but was still sad from the tragedy.

"Thank you miss Juliet." Christopher said as he bowed to her in respect. As he came back to a stand he noticed that Juliet was now walking to tha back of him and he turned around to see Juliet racing toaward a man. Toaward Romeo. Romeo and Juliet were two lovers but Juliet's father disagreed of their love. Christopher ceratinly did not want to stay to see the out come so he started a quick jog to the Barbarian Village which was not too far away.

Slowly Christopher went from his quick pace jog to a walk and soon reached the bridge leading into the Barbarian Village. Not many people where fishing today or coming to Varrock. As Christopher neared the bride he was suddenly attacked by a goblin.

"AHH!" was the shout of Christoper as the goblin slammed them both to the ground.

Christopher was not exactally strong so as hard as he tried to keep the goblin from spearing him the goblin was stonger, then suddenly the goblin collapsed on Christopher. Christopher pushed the golbin off of him quickly a scooted away.

"What the?" began Christopher but as he looked up he saw a warrior infront of him collecting gold from the goblin.

"Why thank you sir." Christopher said as he bowed to the man who had just rescued him. The man nodded in return to Christopher and gestured him over to a patch of dirt, and christopher followed. With his sword the man wrote in the dirt: It seems that this is the second time I have saved you.

At first christopher did not understand until he remebered that some one had saved him from the dark wizard that had killed Mr. Willner.

"That was you! Why thank you so much sir I greatly apreciate your help. Is there anything at all I can repay you with?" Christopher asked in excitment only to have the man nod his head no and continued writing in the dirt: Where are you headed?

"Falador Sir. Can you not speak at all?" Christopher replied with the question.

In response the man wrote: No. and if you are heading to Falador through the village I will accompany you to the east gate, since it seems that you seem to keep getting attacked as well as almost killed.

"Why thank you!" exclaimed Christopher in pure delight.

once again in response the man nodded as the two started to walk over the bridge and into the village. On their way to the east gate Christopher studied the man. He had on a black helm, steel leggins, green gloves, brown boots, and admant sword, a pack like Christopher's and blurite armour shirt, as well as a red and white stone on a necklace. But was amazing was the man was reather thin and only one or two inches taller than Christopher. He must have been in his twenties at least.

"You must be very strong and wealthy sir. Your things look so valuable and make you look strong. You're obviously mighty in fights." Christopher said, but the man nodded no and wrote: I might seem like it to you but not to others. Many other men are stronger and are better equipped. I am still working my way to the top.

"Oh. Well thank you for guiding me here Sir, if you don't mind I would like to know your name." Christopher said as the two reached the gate. In the dirt the man responded with the name: Gab.

"Gab? What an interesting name. But I thank you once again Sir Gab." Christopher said and Gab replied with a nod.

The two went their seperate ways, Christopher heading east and Gab to the Northeast.

It was only a short matter of time until Christopher reached Falador, the only thing was that it was becoming rather late and Christopher would have to settle somewhere while there was still light because he would not be able to find his way to Falaodr since the sky was obviously cloudy and the moon would not give him enough light. So as Christopher continued he searched for the bast place to make a camp. He found a small indent at the base of Ice Mountain, which ment Christopher was VERY close. so Christopher lit a small fire and ate a bit of his food and soon fell asleep.

When christopher woke he woke to the sound of metal clashing nearby. Christopher quickly put out the rest of the fire and gathered his things as he ran to a tree and climbed it as the clashing came closer. The nosie was a dwarf and Gab fighting! The only was that Gab was talking! And it wasn't exactally a male tone.

"Just give me the stones and gold dwarf!" Gab shouted as he lunged at the dwarf cutting him.

"Never! You will have to kill me first! Dwarves have pride! They never simply hand anything over." shouted the dwarf back as he blocked Gab's move.

"Do you really think a girl like me would kill a dwarf? If I ask and get rejected then I will fight but I would never kill... well never kill something like a dwarf, a goblin or killer maybe but not a dwarf or decent human!" shouted Gab back as she once again cut the dwarf. Oviously the dwarf was losing until final Gab back him into a tree where she held her sword to his neck.

"Now drop the pick axe and hand over the gold and stones." Gab said in a serious tone. The dwarf dropped the axe but did not hand over anything to Gab.

"You dawrves really irratate me sometimes." said Gab as she kicked the axe away and slapped the dwarf uncounsious. She reached into the dwarf's pocket and took out a rune stone, a nature one at that, and some gold.

"Besides you were stupid enough to believe the theif that pickpocketed me was my pupil and was saying this was a presant in return of a stupid iron axe." said Gab putting the gold and rune in her pack. With that Gab walked away to Falador leaving the dwarf at the tree.

As soon as Gab was out of sight Christopher climed the tree and jumped to the ground and ran over to the dwarf. Christopher shook the dwarf but he did not wake up. So Christopher took out a pouch of water, one of many he had, and splashed it on the dwarf. That did the trick.

"Ah get away! I have pride!" shouted the dwarf as he fully woke from the cold chill of the water.

"Relax your attacker is gone." said Christopher as he put the water pouch in his pack.

"Oh, well thank you for waking me. I might not have owken at all for a while if he had not splashed me." said the dwarf as he and Christopher stood up.

"It's no trouble, now I must be on my way." said Christopher as he started to walk away but was stopped by the dwarf's voice.

"Please come with me. I owe you something for wakin me. If you had not done so then I might have gotten in trouble in the mines. So please take this as a small thanks." said the dwarf as he handed is pickaxe to Christopher.

"Really I can't , I didn't do that much." Christopher studered but the dwarf shook his head and shoved the axe to Christopher.

"I insist now I must be off." said the dwarf as he slowly headed off.

"Wait I did not catch your name. Mine is Christopher!" shout Christopher.

The dwarf simply yelled back "Kren is my name. Call it and I shall help!" yelled Kren as he disappeared behind a tree.

With that Christopher headed on his journey once again. Finally after a day Christopher reached Falador's northern gate, where people where fighting gaurds, just like at Varrock. Christopher thought the best place to start was the pub. So he headed to it!

Christopher opened the door and found that oddly, no one was drunk. in Varrock there was always a man who was drunk and Christopher always felt bad for him. So Christopher walked over the bar and started to question the waitress.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen a women that looks like me? rather old, short, and a bit fat?" Christopher asked. Yes some of those comments were mean but it's what his mother looked like so he had to say them in order to find her.

"Yeah I think so kid, I think she's in the park now. Sorry if that ain't her. We get alot of people and I can't always remember every person who walks in and out." said the bartender. Christopher nodded in understanding and said thank as the bartender help another costumer. So his mother would be at the park, he might as well have figured that. hi smother loved animals and flowers so she would be there. For a moment Christopher felt stupid for a moment for not knowing what his mother liked and not direcly going to where she would most likely be.

After a few minutes christopher reached the park and serched it for his mother. She was not there. Only an old man was, sitting on a bench. Christopher asumed that it would be best to ask the old man if he had seen his mother.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen my mother? She looks exactly like me except older, shorter, and fater." explained Christopher.

"Ah yes infact I have. I even had a nice chat with her. She said she was expecting you to come. She also said she wasn't. After all she told me about the terrible attack on Varrock. You two must be in great pain." the old man replied.

"Oh, well yes sir. And as you can tell we got seperated. Do you happen to know where she might be?" Christopher asked.

"Why yes she also happened to mention that to me too. She said she was going to the general store to buy some more supplies." said the old man with a smile.

"Thank you Sir." said Christopher as he started to run to the general. Once again though, when Christopher reached is destination, he found that his mother was not where she said she would be. And in reulst Christopher once again had to ask about her, this time to the store owner.

"Excuse me have you seen a lady who looks like me? Fater, shorter, and older?" Christopher asked a bit irratated. this was the third place he had to ask for his own mother. He thought should would stay in one place so that it would be easier for him to find her. But no she had to go about the city everywhere!

"Yes and she happened to leave a message." replied the store owner as she handed a piece of paper to Christopher.

_I reall yhope this isn't a ridiculoes game that mom's making me play._ he thought.

Christopher read the note:

Dear Christopher,

If you happen to ever reach this letter know that I am safe. Also know that I have headed to the island where your father is to inform him of the news of Varrock and of you. He is on the island of Karamaja. When you recieve this note know that we will both stay on the island until you return. You are a smart boy and I know that because you are still alive you will reach us in one piece.

Your mother

_What? Why does mother do this_? _Wouldn't it have been best to just stay in Falador_? _I would have found he rmuch faster and then we both could go to father_! _But no she had to go straight to him without me_! _What is this game she insists on playing with me_? _And the island_? _I have to travel to an island_?! _For all she knows I could be too injured to travel or not have enough money to pay for a ship to take me there_! _For all she knows it could take me ten years to reach the island!_ thought Christopher as he reread the letter over and over again. In a term which Christopher failed to fight his own belief he decided to go stragiht to the island just like his mother and father weather he had a choice of going or not.

"Thank you miss." said Christopher and he walked out of the general store. For once Christopher took in his surrondings for a moment. Falador was much cleaner than Varrock but not a busy. The buildings where white not gray, and in one piece. Another thing was that it seemd slightly larger, and that the castle in Falador was much bigger and surronded by water with many more knights in it than in Varrock.

_Well then I best be on my way._ Christopher told himself. So he straightened his pack and headed to the southern exit of Falador.

When Christopher reached the south entrance he was suddenly surronded by a bunch of woodsmen, all of them asking if he had anything to trade.

"I'm sorry but I don't." was all Christopher said, insisting that they leave him alone, but they would not they poking him with sticks and asking him. They almost even too his pack if it weren't for Gab coming to his rescue once again.

Gab pushed them all away showing her sword and meaning buisness without even saying a word, obviously she didn't know that Christopher knew she could talk and that she could speak as well. With that the woodsmen backed away from Christopher and Gab. And once again Gab wrote in the dirt.

"This really is annoying now. I keep bumping into you and every time your in trouble." she wrote.

"Well it's not like I need your help! I could have scared away the woodsmen myself! It's not like I've asked you to help me all the time!" Christopher shouted.  
In response Gab wrote: Yeah well if I hadn't of come or if I wasn't nice enough to help you'd probably be dead by now wouldn't you?

"Once again it's not like I asked! ANd what makes you think that you can be right all the time? Your not that great of a person you know! Your not the best person and your obviously not the only one who could have helped me! Anyone could have!" shouted Christopher once more. He did not know why he was shouting, maybe it was because of his seperation with his mother, and her insisting that he play her little game of hide and go seek to find her.

"Well if that's how you feel then don't expect any help from me anymore you rude boy! All boys are rude to girls! I swear they are and I have no idea why! Note that this is the last time I'll ever save your sorry butt again Christopher!" shouted Gab as she took off her helmet revealing her face. Her female face and her female voice. With shock to herself Gab quickly tried to put her helmet back on and tried to speak like a man but failed to.

"Your not fooling me. I know your a girl. I've known since this morning when I saw you attack a dwarf. An innocent one at that." Christopher said, not shouting this time but speaking in a softer tone.

Gab sighed and took off her helmet once more now smiling at Christopher. To Christopher's surprise Gab was the same age as him! She had black hair and was fairly tan. She had brown eyes and a soft smile.

"I figured as much, I'm not exactly a master at hiding my real self. And my name's not Gab, it's Gabriella. So please call me that instead." Gabrielle explained.

"Sure... you know you look awfully young to fight." said Christopher.

"That's cause I'm fourteen. Same age as you by the looks of it." Gabrielle said, shocking Christopher.

"And you're already fighting?!?!" Christopher shouted once more.

"YEs, and I prefer that you don't yell. It hurts my ears." she said.

"Sorry, but if your my age should't you be like ya know weaker and shorter than me?" said Christopher trying not to sound too mean.

"Hey any girl can be as strong as and boy. Like fo rme and you for instance. And I only seem taller. I've just stuffed my boots with wool is all. You knwo you really don't use your head that much. You must be dummer than me too." said Gabrielle laughing a bit as she spoke.

"What ever. Anyways I've got to get going. I've wasted enough time here talking to you. I really need to get to the island as soon as I can." Christopher said as he started to walk on the path again with Gabrielle at his side.

"You know you don't have to come." said Christopher as he slightly quickened his pace.

"I know but I've been pretty bored from battles lately. It seems that it takes longer and longer for me to enhance my skills, plus I think I need a break from all the fighting anyway. An island sounds so great to visit. Especially if it's a tropical one!" Gabrielle said and she started to skip.

"I'm guessing your not going to leave are you?" asked Christopher in a nnoyance.

"Nope. And what's with the attitude all of a sudden. Before when I told you I was Gab you acted like I was the savor of Earth. But now ever since you've ssen me without my helm on, you treat me as if I'm an anoyyance. Why?" asked Gabrielle as she stopped skipping.

"Well, before I thought you were a strong guy, bu tnow since well..." stuttered Christopher.

"You better make sure those last words you say are 'but now I think there's another hero of mine, but you're still a great person.' or something along the lones of that." thretened Gabrielle as she poked Christopher in the chest, harder every time she said a different word.

"Er, well if I said that then I would be lying. And I'm not one to lie." said Christopher not looking at Gabrielle but instead walking faster.

"Then it must be you think girls are weak! That all guys are better. But they're not! We're all equel!" yelled Gabrielle, only to mistakenly punch Christopher a little to hard, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that for?!" shouted Christopher as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"For you being such a pig! That's what you are after all. A pig! I can't believe I'm traveling with you!" Gabrielle shouted as she quickened her walking pace.

"You know you could always thurn around right now! You don't have to come with me. It's not like I'm ASKING you to come with me. It's no command!" arggued Christopher.

"Ya but you just happen to be going to the same stinkin island as me!" shouted Gabrielle. She was now at least a couple of yards away from Christopher.

_This is going to be a big ball of fun for me isn't it?_ Christopher thought as he started to jog up to Gabrielle, who was indeed a fast walker.

* * *

**OMG i like this chapter too. This has to be my thrid best piece of writing so far! Well what do you all think????? Please review! If any ideas come to your mind comment me and let me know! I'll try to squeeze them in if I can. TTYL!**


End file.
